


Blackbird

by GallifreyanHeroine



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanHeroine/pseuds/GallifreyanHeroine
Summary: When a little birdie flies into Gotham to assist our favorite Bat, they each have to do their best to keep it professional. But what does any of that matter, really, in the face of destruction?





	1. Chapter 1

Gotham had really gone to shit. Worse than the usual amount it suffered from, though as things had gotten worse, someone had taken it upon themselves to step up and defend people. Granted, he seemed no more sane than the others; he ran around dressed as a giant bat, after all. Still, Feli couldn’t help but be glad to be back home. If she was being honest, Gotham would always be home to her, no matter how seedy or questionable it got. A part of her had even considered assisting the Bat; an idea that had quickly gained traction during her college years. Now, returning home, she realized this may be a mistake, but it was one she was willing to make at least once. The cabbie dropped her at her new apartment building, helping her at least get her bags into the lobby before leaving. She headed up to her new place quickly, only pausing inside long enough to change before slipping out of the fire escape.

 

For all the horrible things she heard in the news, the most she found was a few attempted muggings. They’d all been fairly cowardly, instantly running away on her arrival. She’d made sure to escort each victim home, and by midnight she found herself just sitting on a low rooftop, listening to her city.

 

“Who are you?” The gravelly voice behind her brought her to her feet quickly and she spun to see a rather large man in all black behind her. Judging by the cape and pointy ears, she would guess this was the famous Batman.

 

“Well, if I’m not mistaken, I’m in the presence of a celebrity.” She smirked as he glared down at her, and she was quick to glance towards the fire escape that had gotten her up here. “Listen, I’m not causing any trouble. If anything, I’m helping out. So, maybe we could just...not fight?”

 

“You didn’t answer the question.” His voice didn’t change; he still sounded suspicious and a bit angry. He crossed his arms, likely in an attempt to look more intimidating, and she chuckled.

 

“You’re right, I didn’t.” Taking a gamble, she moved to slip past him, not surprised when he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She sighed quietly, looking up at him. “Alright. Which animals aren’t spoken for in Gotham? I’ll just pick one on a whim, yeah?”

 

“A name would also work.” She snorted, and he seemed to relax. 

 

“Yeah, you first, Batty.” He released her shoulder and she sighed. “Alright, a compromise then. Just an...identifying moniker. Like you.” He seemed to wait patiently while she thought. Honestly, she never expected to run into the Bat himself, or ever have to give someone a name. Her goal was just to help people, in any way she could. “I guess...call me Blackbird. At least until I can come up with something better.” He actually gave a chuckle and she smiled. “Now, while you go handle the big baddies, I’ll take care of the little stuff. Deal?” Holding out her hand, she waited a bit less patiently than he had before he shook her hand, his grip surprisingly gentle considering the massive size of him.

 

“Fine. But, please, be safe about it.” She gave a smile and nodded, pulling her hand back and heading for the fire escape.

 

“I always am.” She made her way down the fire escape quickly, wandering off to find more trouble. If she was lucky, this would mark a rather successful night for her as a vigilante.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day found Feli a bit more sore than she had anticipated, but she wore each bruise with pride for the people she had helped the night before. None of her injuries were too serious, and so she headed into her day job, doing her best to save the world just a little bit more at a time. Children were the future, and she made sure that they had a future to look forward to. Today was going to be the first day of her new Youth Center, and she was more than excited to meet her new students. She spent the day wandering the center, making sure everything would be perfect for their arrival. She’d spent every spare penny she had and taken exorbitant loans to get this place up and running, and she just knew it would be perfect. 

 

Three in the afternoon came and with it a handful of young high schoolers, all looking around the facility curiously. She kept her smile on, showing them around and watching as their eyes lit up at everything available to them. Computers, a crafting room, a gym; anything they could want to keep themselves entertained and better themselves. She explained that if they ever wanted to add something or learn a new skill, to simply ask her and she would do what she could. Feli waved them off to explore and do what they wish, pride filling her. It was only a few kids, but word would spread. Good things would come of this.

 

By the time everyone left, she was exhausted in the best possible way, but knew her day wasn’t quite over yet. She changed into her new “uniform” in the bathroom, slipping out and starting her patrol of Gotham. She stretched a bit as she walked, holding off on the mask as she stopped in a coffee shop. Caffeine in hand, she slipped on her mask in an alley, making her way along the back routes. By the time she finished her cup, she’d found her first mugger. He was a bit more brave than the others, fighting back against her and catching her left arm with his knife. She’d hissed quietly at the pain, but had been quick to knock him out. The young couple thanked her profusely as they hurried away, and she was left to curse her lack of first aid kit. Mentally, she added it to her list of things to remember, and went about her night. 

 

Three muggings and several bruises later, Feli had managed to grab a handful of band aids from a grateful woman, and sat on a rooftop patching her cut up. It was worse than she’d originally thought, still leaking some blood even with the amount that had dried to her arm. It didn’t look deep enough for stitches, so she chalked it up to being a bleeder. She fumbled a bit to get the bandage on, not wanting to take her thick shirt off out on some random rooftop. Cursing quietly, she continued, her brow furrowing as she concentrated on not wasting her few bandages.

 

“What are you doing?” She jumped and swore, turning a bit to see the Bat standing behind her. She shook her head, going back to figuring out her predicament. He moved to take a seat next to her, leaning to look at her arm. “What happened?”

 

“A mugger with a rather pointy object. No big deal.” With surprising dexterity, he took the bandages from her, quickly getting two on the bleeding part of the cut. She watched carefully, on the off chance she would need to do it to herself again someday.

 

“I could have sworn I said be careful.” It almost sounded like he was worried, but the overall feeling was amusement. She gave a small laugh, looking up at him.

 

“I mean, you did. And I was pretty careful. Not like I died or anything.” He gave another shake of his head, releasing her arm. She twisted it experimentally, happy to find that the bandages stayed in place. “Thanks for that.”

 

“You’re welcome. Are you going home now?” She shook her head sa she stood, not surprised when he stood with her. He practically loomed over her, and she couldn’t help but wonder if he was actually that tall or it was all the suit.

 

“No, probably be out a bit longer before I head home.” 

 

“I can escort you home.” It was almost like he’d deliberately ignored that last part and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Don’t you have, like, a bank robbery to foil or something like that?” He crossed his arms, looking that much more intimidating, but she refused to be bullied. “Look, I’m just going to make sure everything is clear on my way back, alright? You don’t have to worry.”

 

“And what about next time, when the knife hits just a bit closer to home?” It was her turn to cross her arms across her chest. She knew there was a high chance of her getting hurt, but it was one she was willing to take. Her city deserved better than what it was stuck with.

 

“Then it hits. Honestly, in a town like this, it’s bound to happen one way or another.” That didn’t seem to sit well with him, but she wasn’t going to be sticking around. “Now, I got places to be and I’m sure you do too. I’ll catch you around, Bat.” She moved around him and headed to the fire escape, dropping down a floor at a time until she reached the ground. With a wave back to the roof, she made her way back towards the Youth Center, mindful that she may be followed and she wasn’t quite ready for that conversation with whomever was under the mask. As she entered the building, she breathed a sigh of relief, changing into her street clothes and slipping out the back. Maybe tomorrow night would be her night off, but for now, she was loving every minute of her night job.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day found Feli posting ads for volunteers for the Center. She would have to go through a lot of background checks, but it would be worth it to have the operation expand to all of Gotham’s youth. When the kids came back, they brought friends, and they were more than eager to show them around for her. She smiled as they headed deeper into the Center, giddiness rushing through her at the thought that so far, things were beginning to go her way. She heard the door chime go off and she looked up with a smile, expecting more kids. Instead, an older man walked through, dressed rather primly, and approached her desk.

 

“Good day, ma’am.” A heavy British accent flowed forth, and she instinctively sat up straighter. “I was wondering if I may speak with whomever is in charge.” At this, she stood up fully, keeping her smile in place.

 

“That would be me, sir. What can I do for you?” He seemed a bit surprised, but it passed quickly. He nodded.

 

“My name is Alfred Pennyworth. I represent Mr. Wayne.” She arched a brow. It was no secret that Wayne had his hands in every project in Gotham; he practically owned the city. She didn’t need three guesses to figure out why his man was here. “He was hoping to be able to speak with you, but he wanted to make sure you wouldn’t be too busy.”

 

“That’s rather considerate of him, Mr. Pennyworth.” She nodded, coming around the desk. “You can tell him I do spend my days here, and it isn’t truly busy until after school. He also could have just called.”

 

“Yes, well, I suppose he could have. He is available this afternoon, if you don’t mind? He’s quite eager to speak with you.” Alfred gave a warm smile as two more kids entered and hurried past him. She glanced back at the ad she had been putting out, thinking over the pros and cons of having Wayne as a backer. Feli finally nodded.

 

“That would be quite allright. If you want, you can go and let him know or call him…” She let it trail off, not knowing how one got ahold of a billionaire. 

 

“That’s quite alright, as he’s already here.” With surprising deftness, the old man texted a short message, tucking his phone back in his pocket. His smile never wavered. “He just wanted to make sure it was convenient before barging in. If you like, I cna man your station here at the door while you two speak.”

 

“As kind of an offer that is, I can’t offer you anything besides coffee or tea. This is a non-profit, so even I don’t get paid.” He arched a brow, looking around and likely taking in how modern and bright the facility was.

 

“That’s quite alright, miss. I wouldn’t mind. It would be nice to sit behind a desk for a short while.” There was a humor in his voice and she couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. As they waited for Wayne to come inside, she showed Alfred where he could find refreshments should he want some and how to operate the fleet of security cameras she had around the facility. The door chimed again, and she gave a final pass over the screens before looking up. Wayne was certainly more handsome in person than on a screen: tall, dark hair, light eyes. He was just about every girl’s dream, and she had to remember that he was likely here to buy her Center from her. Standing a bit taller, she offered a hand as he arrived at the desk.

 

“Mr. Wayne, pleasure to meet you. Felicia Stark.” He took her hand with a sure grip, giving one good shake and a smile that could have blinded.

 

“Just Bruce, Miss Stark. The pleasure is mine.” His gaze darted behind her shoulder. “I see Alfred has made himself right at home.”

 

“He was kind enough to help out while we talk.” She gestured towards a door where her office was, and he took the hint, headed that way. She gave one last smile to Alfred before following, stepping through when Bruce held the door open for her and waiting until he closed the door to take her seat behind the desk. Taking the seat across from her, he crossed his legs, giving her a pleasant enough smile.

 

“So, Miss Stark, I was hoping to talk to you about funding your center here.” She arched a brow but didn’t say a word, letting him continue. “Wayne Enterprises would be more than happy to make sure you stay afloat, regardless of what life throws at you. We believe in what you’re doing here and want to make sure you can continue doing it.” She smirked, leaning back in her chair a bit. Negotiations were something she had been good at in college, and while this was a whole other can of worms, she was fairly sure she could handle it.

 

“A lovely business proposal, Mr. Wayne. Did you spend the whole car ride here practicing it?” He seemed taken aback and her smirk faded away to show just how serious she was about this. “The Gotham Youth Center isn’t something you can buy a majority share in and slap your name on. We’re in the business of a brighter future, not a better public image.” He seemed to be thinking over what she said carefully, and she couldn’t help but be grateful that he was actually going to listen.

 

“I told you, it’s Bruce, and I’m not doing this for my public image or yours. I have a genuine interest in seeing this venture succeed. All I’m offering is the financial backing that would guarantee the only worries you would have would be the children. No bills, no mortgage, nothing.” He seemed earnest now, leaning forward towards her. There was something in his gaze that really convinced her; a sort of love burning there and she realized how much he actually cared for the city. Sure, he’d slapped his name on nearly every square inch, but those sectoins were just a tad brighter and better for it. Still, she had promised herself back when this had only been an idea that there would be no selling out, and she couldn’t just give up on her standards just yet.

 

“I’m sorry, Bruce, but I cannot accept backing from Wayne Enterprises. If you, personally, want to donate to the Center, there is a link on our webpage for doing so.” She stood and he followed suit. “I know it may disappoint you, but on this I will not budge. Because if I accept from your company, then who could I possibly turn down? In no time, every organized crime boss would have his fingers in my pie, you know?” He nodded, a small smile on his face as they started for the door.

 

“Alright, private donations only then.” He pulled out a business card, scribbling on the back with a pen from his pocket before handing it to her. “Should you need anything, however, don’t hesitate to ask.” She looked down to find his office number on the front and his cell on the back. A part of her wanted to celebrate landing the number of Gotham’s biggest billionaire, but another part told her this was all business.

 

“Thank you, Bruce. I’ll keep that in mind.” They left the office then, heading back towards Alfred who was talking with two kids. They all looked up, the kid’s eyes widening as they realized who she was walking with, and hurrying off deeper into the Center.

 

“Seems I may be just a bit scary.” There was amusement in Bruce’s tone and she smirked at him.

 

“Well, you can be pretty intimidating.” Alfred vacated her chair and she gave him a grateful smile. As much as she would love to walk around and check on her kids, she was still a bit sore from the night before. Alfred commented about bringing the car, leaving her with Bruce.

 

“Would you mind if I came back? For a tour, maybe?” She looked up at him surprise, even as she nodded.

 

“Sure. I don’t see why not.” He smiled, and a scuffle on the screen caught her eye. With a sigh, she stood. “If you’ll excuse me, Bruce, I’ve gotta go take care of something. It was nice meeting you.” She hurried away, not wanting to have to explain what was happening. She could feel his gaze on her as she retreated, and she wondered if he would really be coming back.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week, Feli spent her time split between the Center and her nightly patrol. She became stronger everyday, finding it easier and easier to ignore the sore muscles from the fights. Everything seemed to be looking up, until she found herself nursing a black eye one morning. The asshole had actually swung on her and she hadn’t quite been fast enough to dodge. It hurt like crazy, but she had handled it fairly well, and she had all day to ice it and get it covered before anyone would find out. Unfortunately, this was apparently the day Bruce wanted that tour. She’d agreed, hurrying to the bathroom to cover it up quickly before he would arrive. She stepped back out just as he walked in, giving her best business smile.

 

“Hello again, Bruce.” He gave his own smile, reaching out to shake her hand again. She could swear she watched his gaze train onto her black eye, but soon he was walking past her.

 

“Hello again. Ready to give a tour?” She caught up with him quickly and nodded, leading him through the building quickly. He seemed focused on everything she said, responding at all the right times and making minor suggestions. By the time they made it back to her office, she had a list of things to consider from him and he seemed more determined than ever to find a way to help directly. They sat at her desk while she wrote the suggestions down, and Bruce cleared his throat.

 

“Yes?” Feli didn’t look up from her work, worried she would forget something before she got it down. There was a pause, and she glanced up briefly to see he was frowning now. There was no mistaken where his gaze was trained, and her heart leapt into her throat as she realized what he would ask. 

 

“Forgive me if I’m being rude, but how did you get that?” He nodded towards the black eye, and she quickly dropped her gaze back to her work. She was quiet for a few moments before speaking again, her voice soft.

 

“A mugger. Stupid mistake on my part.” She finished the list and made more work by filing it in her desk. 

 

“A mugger? Good god, were you hurt more seriously?” He seemed to be looking her over more carefully, and she couldn’t have that. It would only be a matter of time before he spotted the faded bruises where her shirt didn’t cover. She gave her best reassuring smile.

 

“No, no. Just the one hit. No big deal, really, I don’t carry many valuables.” She moved to take care of some paperwork she’d been putting off, not surprised when he stood with her. She kept her back to him, thinking tonight may be the night to take off and rest. “Guess the guy was just having a bad day.”

 

“Right…” Bruce didn’t sound convinced, but she hoped he wouldn’t push. To ensure it, she turned to give him a polite smile.

 

“Sorry to rush you out the door, but the kids will be here soon and I have a few more things to do before they do.” It wasn’t a lie, yet the look he was giving her almost made her feel guilty. It was obvious he was a good guy who genuinely cared for people; she simply couldn’t afford to have the most well-connected man in Gotham finding out what she did with her nights. He’d ship to Arkham in a heartbeat.

 

“Alright. Perhaps we could talk more over dinner then? Tonight?” He was all charm now, smiling and giving her the sweetest look and she was tempted to accept. Knowing that she couldn’t wear any of her nice dresses or heels without revealing exactly how injured she was brought her back to earth, and she shook her head slowly.

 

“I’m sorry, Bruce. I’m going to have to decline.” His own smile fell and she wanted to kick herself. Likely she wouldn’t get another shot at dinner with a man like him. However, she couldn’t let him get wind of what she was doing. Feli refused to lie to the man, which lead to a newly planned patrol for the night. “I’ve got a prior engagement.” He nodded, pursing his lips.

 

“Another time then.” Surprised, she could only nod as he made his way to the door, calling his goodbye over his shoulder, and soon she was left alone in the room. With a sigh, she ran a hand through her hair, tugging at the dirty blonde tresses as she tried to figure out how she was going to manage tonight. She would be exhausted tomorrow, but she may be able to catch a nap or two. Sitting at her desk, she went back to the volunteer applications she had to get through, hoping to get this place staffed soon enough to give her some time off.

 

That night, she kept it light, sticking to the alleyways she knew usually held young muggers, the homeless, and low level drug dealers. Her mask irritated her injured eye, and she had to keep herself from itching it all night. She had just dispatched with another mugger, and she wondered at a town that could have quite so many, when she felt more than heard the presence behind her. She only hesitated a moment before spinning, throwing her elbow into the attack. It was caught easily, and she very quickly found herself immobilized against the armoured chest of the local Bat.

 

“Jeez, anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on a girl?” Her voice sounded just a bit breathless, and he smirked.

 

“Well, ‘sneaking’ is sort of what I do.” The gravelly voice emanating from the mask sounded a bit impossible, but she wasn’t sure how one would fake something like that. Tugging gently, she tried to get out of his grasp, finding it was tighter than anything she’d encountered before. He was incredibly strong, and she made a mental note to start using the gym in the Center in the morning if she was going to keep up. Slowly, he released her, as though she may swing at him again any minute. She turned to face him properly, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. She could swear his gaze narrowed. “I see we’re not being as safe as we could be.” Confusion ran through her until she remembered he could likely see her black eye in spite of the mask. 

 

“Oh, that’s nothing. You should see the other guy.” Waving a hand, she did her best to deflect, but his gaze didn’t waver. “Seriously, don’t worry about it. It comes with the territory and you know it.” He crossed his arms and she huffed. “Oh, don’t give me that. Are you honestly telling me you never get hurt? You fight worse people than I do!”

 

“It’s different for me.”

 

“Bullshit. There’s no difference between us except you can clearly afford to have near military-grade gear.” She rolled her eyes, brushing past him. Feli wasn’t entirely sure how’d he’d gotten under her skin so fast, but he was beginning to agitate her. It wasn’t up to him to decide who was allowed to help in Gotham.

 

“You’re going to get seriously hurt, Blackbird.” He caught her arm, easily spinning her to face him. She glared up at him through her mask.

 

“Better me than some innocent citizen, Batsy.” He shook his head, and it was clear she was beginning to bother him as well; good. Trying to yank her arm free, she found he had it in another vice-like grip. “Let go.”

 

“No. I’m taking you home.” He began to tug her towards the entrance to the alley, and she did what she could to fight him.

 

“The hell you are. Let go, now!” His grip was centered up near her shoulder, and she knew a good way to get out, but she hated doing that to herself. “Seriously, let go, or we’re both going to regret it.” He glanced at her and somehow she just knew he had one of his eyebrows arching in a questioning look. She took a deep breath, and then another, and wrenched her shoulder to the side, easily dislocating it with a cry. His grip loosened in surprise and she managed to get a few steps away, panting through the pain. 

 

“What the hell, Blackbird?!” He approached her with both hands reaching for her shoulder and she took a couple steps back. Opening her mouth to snap back a reply, she heard the faint but distinct sound of a gun cocking. Just over his shoulder, a smaller man had a gun leveled at the Bat’s chest. Adrenaline already pounding, it took her only a half a second to decide, before shoving herself against the larger man with a pained grunt. She heard the gun fire, felt a burning sensation in her side, then felt the cold, wet ground of the alley. The gunshot had been louder than she anticipated, causing her ears to ring, and she lay on the ground dazed for a few moments. She turned her head, watching as Batman disarmed and tossed the gun away before tying the offender up to a pole. Whatever they were saying was muffled by the combined ringing and pounding in her ears, and so she closed her eyes, trying to focus the sounds away. She felt herself being lifted, the motion causing a small amount of pain in her shoulder and side.

 

“Let go…” She just wanted to lay down for a bit, not be jostled around the alleyway.

 

“Open your eyes.” The voice was still muffled, but she wanted to disagree. With her eyes closed, it was easier to fight off the feelings of nausea she was feeling. “Now, damnit!” With a huff that was more difficult than it should have been, her eyes fluttered open, looking up into the strange glowing eyes of the Batman. She was cradled gently against his chest and they seemed to be leaving the alley. A sleek black car rolled up to them, and she let her eyes close again as he slid her into the seat. This time, she didn’t feel any pain from the movement, and she wanted to sigh in relief. “Come on, stay with me.” The voice was more familiar now, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. The thought floated away as soon as it came, and she allowed the comforting darkness to swallow her.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Feli got back upon waking was her sense of touch. She was laid out on something soft and comfortable, and she wanted to burrow in deeper and go back to sleep. The second she got was sound, and with it the knowledge that she wasn’t alone. She froze, trying to get her muddled brain to think of a proper way to deal with the intruders. As each sense came back, so did her ability to think, and she realized she wasn’t home at all. A beeping sound nearby increased with her panic, and she clutched at the sheets below her tightly. One of the voices stopped, and she sensed someone approach.

 

“Miss Stark? Are you awake?” The British tone was familiar, but her poor mind couldn’t make the connection. There was a rustle of movement. “Are you sure you should have brought her here?” There seemed to be a muffled conversation and she forced her eyes open, already trying to sit up. Two hands pushed gently on her shoulders.

 

“Hey, don’t get up yet.” Gaze focusing, she found herself looking up at Bruce Wayne. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she remembered what had happened, and she looked around for the Bat. There was something niggling at the back of her mind.

 

“Where am I?” Her voice sounded a bit rough and she looked around the room. It was warm, clearly a large bedroom that wasn’t her own. She looked back to Bruce, noting the concern on his face.

 

“Wayne Manor. You were shot.” His voice was soft, and she realized he was trying to break the news as gently as possible. She simply nodded, unsure of how to respond to that.

 

“Um...thanks. I guess you know about...well…” She hated to admit her activities out loud, but as her mind cleared and pain began to flare up in her side and shoulder, she began putting the pieces together. Bruce gave a grim nod as Alfred entered her field of vision, a glass of water in his hand. Both men helped her sit up carefully, and Alfred gave her a few sips of the water before setting it aside. The older man left the room, and she was left with Bruce. Feli couldn’t meet his gaze, instead looking down into her lap. Her shirt had been taken, likely to treat where she had been shot, and a large t-shirt hung off her frame.

 

“Miss Stark, I think we need to discuss this.” Bruce pulled a chair to the bedside, taking a seat and resting his arms on the edge of the bed. 

 

“Felicity. Or Feli.” She risked a glance up to his face. “No point in formalities at this point.” He simply nodded, taking the time to choose his words carefully.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Somehow, she felt this would have been easier if he just yelled at her.

 

“To help my city. I assume the same reason you do.” He actually looked surprised and she snorted. “Seriously? I got shot helping Batman and wake up in Bruce Wayne’s house. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair; Feli couldn’t help but notice how much more attractive he would be if he left it disheveled.

 

“Alright, so I suppose no more secrets.” He sighed, sitting back just a bit. “Felicia, I really think you should stop. You could have been killed today.”

 

“Look, I know the Batsuit is bulletproof, but in that moment…” She trailed off, shaking her head. “I don’t know. I just...felt the urge to keep you safe too.”

 

“Why take the bullet? Why not just shove me away?” He sounded genuinely curious about that and she laughed.

 

“Seriously? Have you met you?” He arched a brow. “Knocking you down would be like knocking down a tree. I’d need to hit the gym far more often than I already do to accomplish that.” Her own smirk led to a chuckle from him, and the tension in the air began to lift. “For real, though, I just...did what I could. After all, even Batman is a citizen of Gotham.” He sighed, moving to lean towards her again as he thought.

 

“Well, you’re going to need to rest up. From both crime fighting and your Youth Center.” Her heart leapt into her throat at the idea of having to close the center and she was already shaking her head. “Please, don’t fight me on this. You will only make the injury worse if you’re running around.”

 

“I can’t just close the Center indefinitely. It’ll ruin everything I worked to set up.” His brow furrowed.

 

“Close it? No, no, just have another staff member take over for a bit while you rest. I wouldn’t dream of closing it.” The reminder that she still hadn’t staffed any volunteers made heat rise to her cheeks and she dropped her gaze.

 

“There, um...there aren’t any other staff…”

 

“What? How are you possibly managing with no other staff?” Bruce sounded shocked and she shrugged.

 

“I was still checking applications yesterday for volunteers. Background checks needed to be done and I would need to interview them directly.” She frowned, picking at the duvet in her lap. “So, no, I can’t just close the Center. I just won’t be as active.” He huffed, thinking over what she said carefully.

 

“I can get you some already verified volunteers for the next couple of days while you rest and finish your applications.” Feli blinked, a bit shocked at the offer. “I also still have to make my donation, so expect that any day now as well.”

 

“Bruce-” He held up a hand to cut her off.

 

“You’ll also be staying here while you recover. Need to make sure you’re actually resting.” He seemed proud of all of his announcements.

 

“As much as I’d love to spend some time in a mansion on a mini-vacation, I can’t. I have responsibilities at home.” He gave her a pointed look. “I do! Two of them, in fact.”

 

“Are you honestly trying to convince me you have to go home to two children?” Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. 

 

“I’m not lying, and I said no such thing. And if you won’t take me home, I’ll get Alfred to do it.” He sighed, running a hand over his face. 

 

“Fine, fine. I’ll run you home in a little bit to take care of whatever it is.” She nodded, and they lapsed into uneasy silence. Alfred came in with some sort of soup not long after, and she ate quickly, learning just how hungry getting shot could make a person. Once she was up on her feet and ready to go, Bruce helped her into a town car and she gave directions home. Relaxing into plush leather, she easily fell back asleep.


End file.
